Support is requested for a new program to provide broad and fundamental predoctoral training in the neurosciences. The core of the proposed training program rests upon a young and vigorous interdepartmental Neuroscience Graduate Program at the University of Cincinnati. Trainees will be recruited nationally and competitively selected from the very best applicants to the Neuroscience Graduate Program, as well as from other nationally-recognized graduate programs at the College of Medicine. The proposed grant will provide "distinguished" graduate assistantships for students during their first two years of training, prior to beginning dissertation work. Trainees will receive didactic instruction in basic neuroscience and cell/molecular biology through a series of courses, journal clubs and seminars, and research training through rotations in the laboratories of participating faculty. Entering students will also gain hands- on research experience by taking a student-run laboratory techniques course in the summer before their first year, and participate in a number of activities that foster a sense of identity for the program. These include Neurofest, an international Neuroscience symposium, monthly student luncheons with the Program Director and other faculty, a welcome reception for new students in early fall, a gathering for students and faculty at the annual meeting of the Society for Neuroscience. The University of Cincinnati College of Medicine is strongly committed to neuroscience research and training, and has provided administrative support for the Neuroscience Graduate Program since it began. A major strength of the program is the enthusiasm of both faculty and students. Faculty all have active and productive research programs that are a well-balanced representation of the breadth and interdisciplinary nature of neuroscience. There is excellent potential for growth with ongoing recruitment of new neuroscience faculty, and construction of a new building that will serve as a home for neuroscience research. At present, there are no training grants in neuroscience at the University of Cincinnati. By helping us to recruit the best applicants, the proposed training grant will significantly enhance the quality of our trainees. Because we are a young program, recognition by this grant will have a major impact and help us to maintain the upward momentum of neuroscience and training at our institution.